Sometimes Secrets Suck
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: Kagome got pregnat at the age of 16 in the feudal era. So she left and never came back. Now 12 years later she has a daughter and is the leader of a very famous very dangerous biker gang called the 'Suicide Gang'. What happens when she meets up with old f
1. Default Chapter

**Sakura**: Oh my god. I have a new story idea oo.

**Junsui**: o.O. My goodness woman! Your not even finished with your other stories.

**Harushi**: oO At least she's writing.

**Sakura**: Hai unlike SOME people ;;;

**Poo**: o.o;;;; On wit da fic!

Warning: Gang violence! Possible drug usage! Lemon! And possible suicide! But it's still a good story

Disclamior: I doooooo not own Inuyasha! And some of this idea came from Fruits Basket anime! So I dont' own the Fruits Basket story line! ;;;;

Summary: Kagome got pregnat at the age of 16 in the feudal era. So she left and never came back. Now 12 years later she has a daughter and is the leader of a very famous very dangerous biker gang called the 'Suicide Gang'. What happens when she meets up with old friends in her time? And what happens when her daughter Megumi makes a very unusual friend?

Chapter One: Meet the Higurashi's.

12 years ago

'I'll leave. I'll never come back. I can't come back. I can never come back' Kagome thought as she walked towards the bone eater well her back pack on her back. She walked until she stopped in fron of the said well. Takeing one more glance around the place a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Gomen ne, Minna-San. I cannot stay here. I can never face him again. Please forgive me everyone." she whispered into the wind. She placed her hands on her almost swollen stomach. "Please forigve me little one." Kagome whispered quietly as she jumped into the well.

The blue magic of the bone eaters well circled her until i stopped and Kagome was staning at the bottom of the well with a familiar roof over her head. She looked up just stareing at the roof. Tears freely rolling down her face. Finally she could not take it anymore. She broke down to the ground crying.

After a few minutes of crying she gathered enough strength to climb to the top of the well. Takeing a arrow from her pack she closed the well's doors and put the arrow on the wells doors. saying a prayer the arrow glowed and a blue like light covered the entire well.

The well would forever stay sealed. Stay sealed until Kagome could one day face her fears. Face her friends. Face...her true self.

12 years later

Kagome took a deep breath in as she ran from her protective shield of the building to run the long pole shotting the whole time. She cocked her gun again as she got ready to shoot again. She heard more gunshotts behing her. She closed her eyes and stepped from the pole and shot at all of the remaining gang members on the other side of the building. She looked at them colding as they all fell to the ground dead.

She looked behind her as her other gang members came from their protective poles. "We've got to hurry and get everything. Get the drugs and hurry. I hear car sirens in the distance"she told them coldly.

The gang of girls nodded their heads and all headed towards the room across from them. Picking up the remaining guns of the other gang.

Kagome walked over to the girls on the ground dead. Her black trench coat swaying in the cold wind of the night. She left prayer beads on each dead body and prayed for each soul. She was after all still a priestess. She stood up takeing out a small hanker chif and wiping the blood from her face. She looked at her watch adorning her arm.

'It's almost 11. I better get home.' She said as she saw her fellow gang members running towards her the one in front of them holding a white suit case.

"Lady Kagome, we've got the drugs." said a girl with short blonde hair wearing all black as well.

"Good, let's get going." Kagome said as she started to walk off everyone following her. They all walked outside to a bunch of black motocycles. Kagome mounted the one that had a silver dog that looked oddly familiar on it. She started it, then heard the rest start. Kagome rode off and so did everyone else as they all headed their opposite ways.

Kagome drove until she was in a familiar neighborhood. She stopped her bike in front of a house. She smiled as she looked at her home. In which she bought on her own. It was a house made to live for 5 but there only lived 2. Kagome brought her bike into the garage of her house and opened the side door in the garage and stepped into her house.

"Okaa-San! Welcome home!" a young girl with black hair that had silver tips which went all the way down to her wasit. She gave her mother a big toothed grin that showed her fangs. Her big honey gold eye's shined with love as she ran and gave her mother a hug.

"Megumi I missed you." Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"I missed you also okaa-san." Megumi replied as she took her mothers hand into her clawy hands. "Come mother you need dinner." she said leading her into the dining room.

Kagome smiled at her young daughter. Even though her daughter knew of everything she did she still loved her. Megumi was the light of her life. Though she knew her daughter would outlive her Kagome would always be by her daughter's side. Kagome couldn't help it. She suddenly stopped and took her daughter into a hug.

"Your so kawaii!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy I gave birth to you." she said happily.

"I'm also happy you did mother! I guess that means I was born to be with you!" Megumi said to her.

Kagome let go of her daughter and smiled. She reached up and pulled her hair down room the pony tail she had. Her hair fell down to her knee's. She undid her trench coat and took it off to reveal her wearing a black tank top. But what she wore on her neck was more appealing. What she wore was none-other than the shikon no tama. Completed and glowing brightly on her neck.

"Come now! I'm hungry!" Kagome said as she and her daughter sat down and enjoyed their meal.

In a mansion

"Are you sure she's still alive?" asked a stoic smooth voice.

"Eh? You doubt me! Of course she's still alive!" yelled a rash voice.

"And pray tell little brother how can she still be alive when I saw her 512 years ago?" said the man sitting at the black marble desk. He had long silver hair that was tied into a low pony tail. Him wearing a black buisness suit. His cold emotionless honey golden eye's eyed his younger idiotic half-brother.

"Don't give me that bullshit Sesshomaru! I told you a million times! Kagome was from the future!" yelled the man standing across from him. He also had long silver hair. His also tied into a low pony tail. But he choose to wear a red shirt and black jeans. His yellow eye's glared at his older brother.

"You've told me that. But we've yet to find her." Sesshomaru growled low at him. "Now Inuyasha if you want to keep your head go out there and find her!" he told him.

"Feh! Fine whatever!" Inuyasha growled out as he exited his brother's buisness room.

"Kagome. Soon, I'll find." Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

Next Day

"Something smells' good." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen to find her daughter cooking breakfest.

"Ohayo Okaa-san!" Megumi said happily as she smiled at her mother.

"Ohayo my little one." Kagome said walking up to her daughter and placing a kiss on her forhead. "And happy birthday." she told her.

"Arigatoo Okaa-San!" she said happily.

"My little one. You shouldn't overwork yourself!" Kagome told her. "Especially on yout birthday!" Kagome told her as she put her hands on her hips.

"But okaa-san I love to cook and clean!" Megumi told her with a smile.

Kagome smiled at her lovingly. "Alright! I'll let you do what yupu want. Only because it's your birthday. Now after we finish eating I'm takeing you out for your birthday." She said smiling happily.

"Hai! Arigatoo!" she said as she started to serve breakfest.

**Sakura**: There you go! First chapter. I already have the second chap all worked out.

**Junsui**: Ooh. But you still have to write the second chap ;;

**Harushi**: hai you do.

**Poo**: Don't I get to help with this fic? ;-;

**Junsui**: Urusai!

**Sakura**: Don't be mean to Poo! Poo of course you get to help with this fic! -;;

**Harushi**: Review!


	2. I'm All About Me

**Sakura**: I don't like that reviewer on here

**Junsui**: She was so mean. --

**Harushi**: Hai! To insult the way you write! How dare she!

**Junsui**: Poor Saku-Chan

**Sakura**: I hate it when people flame about the way someone writes.

**Poo**: hugs Sakura It's ok! A lot of people love the way you write.

**Sakrura**: Sigh Oh well... On wit da fic!

We own nothing!

Chapter 2: I'm All About Me

Kagome smiled in complete contentment as she walked down the busy streets of Tokyo with her young daughter.

"So Megumi dear, what do you want to do today?" she asked her, looking down at her daughter.

"Can we go to the candy store, Okaa-san?" Megumi asked innocently.

"Of course we can," Kagome said happily as they headed towards there.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, as she felt something went by her. She searched the crowd over and over again and stretched her senses, unconsciously holding her daughter's hands tighter.

"Okaa-San? What's wrong?" her daughter asked with worry.

Kagome looked down at her daughter with loving eyes. "Nothing, dear. Everything is alright. Come. Let's get going." Kagome reassured her as they headed on their way.

In a car

"Fucking Sesshomaru. We've been living for more than 1000 years and he's still an ass. He was an ass 512 years ago when Kagome left, and he's still an ass now." Inuyasha grumbled as he took out his cell phone. He pushed a number and it started to speed dial.

"Hello?" a voice of a male asked.

"Oi Shippo. I need you to do some undercover work for the Fluffster." Inuyasha told him as he held onto the steering wheel of the car tighter.

"Eh? What is it this time? Does he need me to find out any information on any of the other competing companies?" Shippo asked him.

"No, not this time. What we need for you to do is... we need you to find Kagome." Inuyasha told him hesitantly.

The other end of the phone was silent for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha, are you sure? You guys want me to find Kagome? Would it be a good idea? I mean, she did leave us all those years ago," Shippo told him timidly.

"Listen, Sesshomaru wants to find her. Oh, and be careful out there - those gangs are getting more dangerous." Inuyasha warned him.

"Alright. I'm out." Shippo told him as he hung up.

"Kagome... Why'd you leave?" Inuyasha asked silently.

Outside a store

Kagome sighed as she looked into her purse. She took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

'Damn I must be nervous...'Kagome thought to herself as she lighted her cigarette. She took a puff and exhaled.

"Okaa-san, I'm ready." Megumi said as she walked out of the candy store holding a bag of candy.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter. "You're so kawaii!" Kagome grinned as she bent down to gave her a hug.

"Where shall we go now, mother?" Megumi asked her with a smile.

"I dunno. Let's just go wherever our feet take us." Kagome shrugged as she took her daughter's hand in hers and they started to walk.

"Ne... Okaa-san, Do you think I'll be able to see Otuo-san this year?" Megumi asked quietly looking down as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Kagome was quiet; she placed her cigarette back in her mouth. "Megumi, dear, let's go to the park. Ok?" Kagome asked her.

"Really? Ok!" Megumi brightened up as she started to pull her mother in the direction of the park.

In the park

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the bench and watched her daughter attempt to catch a butterfly. She took another puff of her cigarette and exhaled as she looked up at the sky.

'It's been twelve years now. I wonder how they're all doing? I wonder how he's doing. He probably hates me. I betcha if he ever saw me again he slash my head right from my shoulders. Heh - no use crying. I stopped crying years ago.' Kagome thought as she crossed her legs and looked about.

You always had to be careful when you're in a gang- Especially if you're the leader of the baddest gang in town. That meant that everyone would be after you - Everyone. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked closer around.

'Something's going on. The place is way too quiet. I don't like at all how things are going.' Kagome thought as she looked over to where she last saw Megumi. Her eyes widened when she discovered that she was nowhere in sight.

"Megumi! MEGUMI WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome yelled as she threw her cigarette on the ground and started to run around the abandoned park to look for her missing daughter.

In some unknown part of the park

"Come back here Mr. Butterfly!" Megumi called out as she chased the yellow butterfly deeper into the park.

Megumi ran around until she saw the butterfly stop. It then proceeded to land on her nose.

"Hey! Get off! I can't see!" Megumi yelled at the butterfly. She started to run around to get it to fall off her nose but failed to see someone standing in her way. So she, along with the butterfly, both fell to the ground once they ran into the said person.

"Hey kid, you ok?" the voice of a male asked.

"Itai... Baka butterfly!" Megumi said as she stood up and stared at the person in front of her. "Konnichiwa! My name is Megumi," she introduced herself as she bowed politely. "Gomen nasai for running into you." she apologized.

"It's ok. But what are you doing this far into the park? Most people don't even know this part of the park exists," he told her.

"Honto?" she asked as she looked around. She gasped in fright. "Okaa-san! I left Okaa-san!" she cried. She then suddenly stopped crying. "I know! I'll sniff Okaa-san out!" she cheered as she lifted her nose in the air.

"Sniff her out? You can do that?" the man asked her with surprise.

"Hai. Ever since I was little, my senses have been better than other people. I don't know why- Okaa-san says it's a gift from God though," she explained as she continued to sniff. "Ah! Found her!" she said happily.

"You better go to her before she goes to the police." the man cautioned.

Megumi giggled. "Okaa-san would never go to the police," she informed him as she started running in the direction of her mother. She stopped and turned to him. "Mister, what's your name?" she asked him.

"My name? My name is Inuyasha," he told her with a smile.

"Well, Inuyasha-san! I hope I see you again!" Megumi said happily as she ran away.

"Heh, cute kid. She reminds me a lot of Kagome." Inuyasha mused as he breathed in the only fresh air around the whole city. "Oh well… Enough relaxing… Time to get back to work," he sighed to himself as he headed to his car.

With Kagome

"Megumi! Oh, I was so worried!" Kagome exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and embraced her daughter tightly.

"Okaa-san I'm okay- See!" The twelve-year-old reassured her mother.

"Yes, you are alright." Kagome said happily with no small amount of relief as she stood and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Kagome said as they looked for the exit of the park.

At Restaurant

"Look at her eating here like she is like everyone else." sneered a girl in the background.

"She's such a whore. Getting pregnant at such a young age." another woman commented.

"I heard she sold herself to the whore house." snorted another woman.

"I heard she's a leader of one of those gangs that are out for blood," whispered another woman.

"I heard her family couldn't stand the whore she turned into, so they kicked her out of the house and disowned her." confided a man to his companion.

"I heard the real reason her mother died was that she couldn't handle what she turned into so she hung herself." said another.

The rumors kept going and going as Kagome and her daughter sat at their table, trying to eat their lunch.

"Hey bitch, why don't you get down on your knees and bark? I'm sure you're used to gettin' on your knees!" yelled one of the men.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stood up. "Do you really think that everything that you say about me is really going to affect me at all?" she asked coolly. "Well they don't... not in the least," she smirked. "Now unless you plan on getting killed for ruining my sweet daughter's birthday, I suggest you all shut up because no matter what you say about me, I'll always be me." she stated as she looked over every one of them. "Now everyone shut up and eat." she said sitting down.

"Okaa-san, is it always like this?" Megumi asked her, placing a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, but sometimes I get to shoot 'em if they say anything bad to me." Kagome replied as she took a sip of her brandy, winking at her.

"Okaa-san, you're funny." Megumi giggled.

"I do try." she responded, smiling at her.

**Sakura**: Done!

**Harushi**: oo she finished the chap!

**Junsui**: That's cool and all but when are you actually going to start with the 'REAL' plot of the story? Not they summary plot thingy you put out for your readers?

**Sakura**: After the next 2 chaps the plot should start.

**Harushi**: So...ano what is the real plot o.O

**Sakura**: See now if I told you what would be the point in reading it and not being excited to read it?

**Poo**: Saku-Chan is so smart! -

**Sakura**: Go Me!

**Junsui/Harushi**: o.O Review?


	3. Concert Night And Books!

**Sakura**: FWA! MEH NEW CHAPTER!

**Junsui**: Gomen we made you all wait so long for the new chap.

**Harushi**: Hai, Saku-chan has been having trouble with her comp...

**Sakura**: Hai, It's bein a baka -.-

**Poo**: But it works now and then!

**Sakura**: Hai! And right now it's working good enough for me to type this new chapter.

**Junsui**: Anyways! On wit da fic!

**We Do Not Own Inuyasha. OR any of the J-Rock J-Pop people we mention in this sotry...**

**Chapter Three**: Concert night and Books!

Shippo sighed as he tied his long brown hair in a low pony tail. He took a drink of his beverage before he clicked the button on the mouse.

"Damn, this is hard as HELL to find Kagome." Shippo cursed to himself.

"Papa! Papa!" Yelled a little girl as she came running to Shippo's side. She wore a white little dress with her long brownish blondeish hair flopping at her side. She smiled and blinked her big green eye's at her father.

"Tohru, what are you doing in here?" Shippo asked her as he looked down at his young daughter.

"Look Papa! I drew Okaa-San!" Tohru said happily as she showed him a crayon drawing of what looked like to be a woman.

"That's a very good job Tohru. But Papa has work to do." Shippo told her as he smiled at her putting his hand on her head.

"But Papa! Your always working now! We never get to play anymore!" Tohru whined.

"Tohru. I promise later on we'll play. I promise. But right now Sesshomaru-Sama wants me to do some work for him. Alright?" Shippo smiled down at her.

"Alright papa! You Promised! And Remember Mr. Kenny and me both heard what you were saying!" Tohru smiled at him as she put her brown small teddy bear in his face.

"Hai, my little one. Now go and get ready for your lessons." Shippo told her.

"Hai Papa! Aishiteru Papa!" Tohru yelled as she ran out of Shippo's office.

"Aah, To be young. To think she's so energetic at only 7." Shippo told himself as he pushed the fallen hair from his face. "Well back to work." he said as he looked down back his computer.

**At A Dress Shop**

"So, What do you think?" Kagome asked nervously as she showed her daughter a beautiful black dress she bought for her.

"Okaa-San! It's beautiful! Thank you! I love it!" Megumi said happily as she awed at the dress her mother bought for her.

"Really? Well thank goodness." Kagome said sighing in relief. "Come on we should go buy this now. We Gotta go get ready for tonight." Kagome said with a smile.

"What are we doing tonight mother?" Megumi asked questionly.

"Were Gonna go see Miyavi. He is your faveorite J-Rocker isn't he?" Kagome said happily. "And then after that were gonna go see Dir en grey." she smiled.

"OKAA-SAN YOU SO FRICKIN ROCK!" Megumi yelled out happily.

**(A/N: Heh, Miyavi is a real person and Dir en grey is a real band. They two of my fave J-Rock visual kei bands. . And for the Dress for Megumi think Gothic Lolita for little girls.)**

"YES I SO FRICKIN DO!" Kagome gestured as she put her hand out in the air.

"Come on okaa-san I wanna hurry and see them!" Megumi grabbed her hand.

Kagome laughed happily. "Don't worry, we have all afternoon to get ready. And we still have to pay for your dress." Kagome said smiling down at her. "But I'd personally want to go see Gackt." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

**(A/N: Hai Gackt is also a J-rock artist. THE BEST IN THE WORLD . I love that man. Also his name is pronouced Ga-Ku-To. )**

"Well why don't you instead of going to see Dir en grey and Miyavi with me?" Megumi asked guilt splattered all over her face.

Kagome sensed her sadness. "Megumi-Chan, it's ok. I can go see Gackt some other time. He'll still be here." she said petting her head. "Alright?" Kagome asked her.

"Hai." Megumi nodded.

"Good girl." Kagome said as they walked to the register.

**At a mansion**

"Inuyasha what in seven hells do you mean your busy tonight!" Sesshomaru roared at him.

"Hey! Like I said I'm going to be seeing Dir en grey and Miyavi tonight!" Inuyasha whined.

"I don't have time for you going to see your stupid little visual kei bands!" Sesshomaru told him.

"HEY! They are not stupid visual kei bands! Dir en grey and Miyavi ROCK!" Inuyasha retorteded back.

"You are so god damn immature. I swear Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"And your so god damn frigid you still have an icecicle stuck up your damn ass!" Inuyasha told him.

"I thought you said you were going to devote everything into finding Kagome." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha then froze at that. 'I did didn't I...' he thought in annoyance. "Feh! I know that! I'm just going to the concert to see if I see her there!" he said covering up.

'What an idiot...' Sesshomaru thought. "Do you really think Kagome would spend her time seeing one of those damn stupid visual kei bands?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said. "God Sesshomaru I don't see why you want to find Kagome to badly. She left you remember!" Inuyasha said madly but regreted it as soon as he said it.

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know. Visual kei is a movement in Japan where men dress in feminem gothian style and sing heavy metal songs and have heavy metal bands v)**

Sesshomaru's eye's bled red and he had Inuyasha in the air by his throat in the blink of an eye. "I will kill you if you do not leave my presence and go find Kagome!" he yelled at him angrily as he threw him down to the ground.

"Bastard..." Inuyasha coughed out.

"Now leave and find Kagome!" he barked out in anger.

"Feh... Not my fault she doesn't love you anymore." Inuyasha muttered quietly as he walked out in anger slamming the door.

Sesshomaru looked down at the desk before home. He growled lightly, but angrily. How he soooo wanted to strangle the half-demon twit for his words. He felt his eye twitch ever so lightly. He sat down in his black leather chair and picked up the phone. After dialing a few numbers a voice spoke up.

"Moshi Moshi des ka, Houshi residence." came the voice of a woman.

"This is Sesshomaru." was all he said.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Is there anything that you need?" the woman asked with a scared like voice.

"Hai, tell your perverted monk of a husband that we've started looking. And I expect you and him to be looking for her." he spoke then all but hung up.

"Kagome soon I'll find you." he whispered to himself.

**In town on the streets**

"Okaa-San, I love being with you! It's so fun!" Megumi exclaimed as she laughed happily.

"I too enjoy being with you." Kagome said back to her smiling.

"Ne, Okaa-San, is Otou-San going to be with us THIS year?" Megumi asked quietly.

"... Maybe little one..." was the answer hesitantly gave her.

"Thats good! I want to tell Otou-San all about what's been going on sense he left." Megumi laughed as she stopped and saw something in the window of a store. "Sugoi na..." she said shocked.

"What is Megumi-Chan?" Kagome asked her daughter as she stared into the window.

"Look Okaa-San! It's... It's... IT'S A BOOK STORE!" Megumi yelled happily as she grabbed her mother's hand and hauled her into the book store.

Kagome smiled at her daughter and her facination with books. Ever sense Megumi was a young child she absolutely LOVED books. Half there house was filled with books. The entire basement was filled with books to the cieling and all the other vacant rooms were filled with books. Even the hallways and the stair case's had books on them. Sufficent to say, there were books everywhere.

"Go on little one, just don't buy up the ENTIRE book store like you did last time." Kagome said recalling the time when 3 big moving trucks showed up at her house filled with nothing but books. "And don't spend all your work money on books!" she yelled as he daughter was long gone in the aisle's of books.

Kagome sighed as she made her way over the manga section. Hey a girl's gotta have some way to keep her teenage ways. She smiled when she was the long row filled with nothing but manga's.

'Muhaha! I will have you today manga...' she thought evily as she started to search for the volumes she seeked.

Kagome was sucessfull in finding her Eerie Queerrie vol. 4, Fruits Basket vol. 2, Saiyuki vol.2, Ranma 1/2 vol. 2, and her Love Hina vol.3. She happily carried all her manga's to the cash register. She sighed when she saw her daughter standing there waiting for her with her cart filled with nothing but books that she would NEVER be able to understand. Hey could she say? Her daughter was a prodigy.

"Did you get the books you wanted dear?" Kagome asked her smiling.

"Hai, and I didn't buy the whole store this time. Only half" Megumi said smiling.

"Megumi-Chan... this is a two-story building... Did you buy the entire top building?" Kagome asked sweat dropping.

"Hai! The books will be over at the house tomrrow." Megumi said smiling happily.

"Aah, my little smart angel." Kagome smiled as she payed for her manga's.

As they walked out of the store Megumi took it upon herself to grab one of her books and begin reading.

Kagome glanced at her shook her head and smiled. Sometimes her daughter was just too cute for words. This is the life she wanted for her daughter. She could never give her daughter this kind of life in the feudal era. She would never be who she was now if she stayed in the feudal era. She would always be weak Kagome Higurashi if she was to stay in the fuedal era. But here in her world the future the world she grew up in. She was Kagome Higurashi strong the leader of the most dangerous gang in all of Japan and a caring mother. Those were thing's she could never be in the feudal era.

Kagome then proceeded to smoke another cigarette. "Megumi-Chan let's stop by the the house right quick. Momma needs to go to the hide-out." Kagome told her as the switched course to home.

"Hai, Okaa-San." Megumi said happily as she popped her head from the book for a minute.

**At a labratory**

A young woman sat at her table in a lab working on some epuations. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her body covered up by a white lab coat. She inpected the containers of some time ofpinklipuid and wrote thing's down as a document. It was then she felt something on her back slowly inching it's way towards her butt.

"If you don't want me to burn that hand off with acid I advise you to keep it AWAY from my backside." the woman said threateningly knowing all to well who it was.

"Am I not allowed to touch the body of the woman who I married and has barred our many children?" as a man with short black hair with a small pony tail in the back. "My Lady I'm broken." he said in pain.

"Miroku cut it out. I'm trying to get this done." said the woman.

"Sango, you've been working none stop for the past few month's now. You need a little break." Miroku told her as he embraced her from behind.

"And you know why I'm working this hard. Miroku if this works then it will be the essintal key we need to find Kagome. Sesshomaru-Sama has already called earlier to tell us that he's started looking." Sango chided as she turned around in her seat to face her handsome husband.

"Yes but what happens when it actually does work and you would be able to find Kagome? You'll be to exhausted to work and look for her. Go get some rest. I'll finish up for today." Miroku told her as he kissed her temple.

"Demo... " she started but was stopped with a kiss to her lips.

Miroku pulled away from but enough so that his lips were mere inchs away from hers. "Rest you can continue once you've rested, bathed, and relaxed." Miroku told her smiling.

"...Fine...You win." she said as she broke his embrace and started to the stairs. "I'll be in the room. After I wake up and had taken my bath I better not come in this basement and find you reading or looking at anything Hentai." she said as she walked up the stairs and out the door.

"Aah, my wife Sango. Always the determined one." Miroku said as he grinned and continued the work of his wife.

**At Kagome's house**

"Megumi-chan, hurry up! We wanna get in the front for the concert!" Kagome yelled at in the house for her daughter hear.

"Hai! I'll be a minute Okaa-San!" Megumi yelled back.

Kagome walked over to a table standing in front of a wall and opened the drawer. She grabbed some sort of small bag with white powder substances inside of it. She quickly put it inside of her pocket when Megumi came running towards her.

"KAWAII!" Kagome yelled happily as she saw her daughter wearing the gothian dress she bought her earlier. "YOUR SO KAWAII!" she said grabbing her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Arigatoo Okaa-San!" Megumi said happily.

"Well come on!" she said happily as they headed towards the garage and and saw Kagome's black motorcycle. "Hold on tight to momma ok?" Kagome said as she mounted her bike and her daugher got on behind her.

"Momma I go with you on your bike all the time, I always hold tight. Besides I love the way you smell. You smell like Sakura hana and ringo." Megumi said as she snuggled her face on her mother's backside.

"Why thank you my little one." Kagome said as she started up her bike. The garage door opened and Kagome sped out and speeds not allowed anywhere.

"WHEEEE!" Megumi yelled happily as the bike went on.

Kagome smirked as she made her bike go even faster. She went even faster when she feared the sirens of the local police.

The police know about Kagome and how she tends to speed down the streets going fast as hell. They never were able to catch her, but they still attempt from time to time.

**At the concert**

Inuyasha moshed happpily as Dir en grey played their song Pink Killer. "DAMN THIS IS THIS LIFE!" he yelled happily. It was then the crowd stopped moshing and started to cheer someone on. He looked up on stage to see a girl climbing on stage and glomp Kyo and Toshiya. the girl then proceeded to grab Toshiya's shirt off him and run off laughing maniacly. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and laughed his ass off. That was until he smelled a EXTREMELY familiar scent. He looked around but couldn't quiet place where it was coming from. All these humans eveywhere, it was TOO hard.

'Kagome? Could it be you? ...Nah! Like Kagome would be caught dead at a Dir en grey concert.' Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head as the band started to play 'Obscure'.

**At the entrance of the concert hall**

"Gomen Nasai, Junsa." Megumi bowed polietly to the two policeman that held her mother. "My mother is mental retarded so she doesn't know the consiquence's of what she was doing. Please forgive her." Megumi said polietly.

"Oh, Were sorry little girl. Well please take good care of your mother ok?" one of the policeman gestured as they both let go of Kagome.

Kagome waited until the policeman were out of ear shot to congradulate her daughter. "Megumi-chan your so multi-talented." Kagome chided as she petted her daughter's head.

"Well Okaa-San how else would I have gotten you out of that predicament you had yourself in?" Megumi grinned at her mother.

"KAWAII!" Kagome cried as she hugged her daughter. "I'm soooo happy I had you Megumi. With you in my life, I'll never be sad!" Kagome said happily. She was so happy at her daughter she didn't notice something fall from her pocket.

Megumi of course spotted it and broke from her mother's embrace bent down and picked up the small bag of white powdered substance that Kagome had earlier put in her pocket.

"Okaa-San. What's this powdery stuff?" she asked holding it in front of her face examinging it.

Kagome's eye's went wide as she hurriedly snatched the package from her daughter's hands.

"You don' need to worry about this stuff Megumi-Chan. This is just... just stuff for momma's work." Kagome smiled happily.

"Ooh! I get it! It's stuff for the gang?" Megumi said smiling at her mother in adoration. "Okaa-San I wish I'll be like you when I grow up." Megumi smiled happily.

Kagome grabbed her daughter's shoulder's roughly and looked her straight in the eye's with a serious expression on her face.

"Ojoosan... Never ever wish for the life the I hold." Kagome told her sternly.

"Demo, doshite Okaa-San?" Megumi asked her cocking her head to the side.

"Megumi-chan, there are thing's in momma's life that no girl should ever experience. Bad things, sad things, hororific things, and sadistic things. I don't want you to have the same life as me." Kagome said as she looked at her daughter with a calm expression on her face.

"Megumi, I want you to make me a promise right here and right now." She told her.

"Anything Okaa-san." she said hopefully as she looked into her beautiful mother's face.

"Promise me that when you grow up you'll be a successfull woman, find love, happiness. And never ever let anyone put you down and kill your self-respect." Kagome told her.

Megumi thought a moment for that. But she knew and her mother knew that she would promise. Her mother never made her promise to do anything unless it was vitally important. Megumi would always do anything for her mother. It was in her heart. When her Obaa-San was still alive she would often tell her that she inherited her good and loving heart from her hahaue.

"Hai. Okaa-San watashi yakusoku o suru." She promised proudly.

"That's my little one." Kagome chided smiling lovingly as she petted her daughter on the head. "Now come on, we don't want to miss the rest of the concert." she said as she dragged her daughter into the concert hall.

**Sakura**: AAH! I feel happy. I got a new keyboard!

**Junsui**: oOoOo... inspiration has hit Saku-Chan at a new level!

**Harushi**: Hai! And that means she's can write more!

**Poo**: YAY! Poo is doing his job!

**Junsui**: For once i'm proud of the little fur ball.

**Sakura**: Yes my loyal fans inspiration has hit me big time! I am currently writing the remainging chapters to the rest of my storys and I'm also writing my very own magical girl story!

**Poo**: Hai! And if anyone knows any place Saku-Chan can post her story for you loyal fans to read it please review it to us!

**Harushi**: Sakura would very much appreciate it.

**Junsui**: Well... is that all?

**Sakura**: Yeah that's all... Alright well I guess there's only one thing left to say.

**All**: READ AND REVIEW V


	4. Authors Note

Sakura: Gomen Nasai Mina-San!

Junsui: Saku-Chan is having troubles writing her next chap...

Harushi: You see Saku-Chan has a problem with writing it

Sakura: Mm hmm, well everyone I really really REALLY want to write the next chap but I have no idea how I'm gonna write it. That's the problem . That's why I'm never ever to update my other story's! I know what I want to write but I have no clue how to start the chap, and no clue how to write out the story !

Junsui: Poor Saku-Chan...

Harushi: oO;;; Jun-Chan your kinda adding into her not bein able to update ;;;

Junsui: Eh? OO? Where did this come from?

Sakura: Well, you did HAVE TO MOVE AWAY! ALL THE WAY TO FREAKIN SOUTH CAROLINA! 

Junsui: I'm...sorry? o.O;;

Sakura: --;;; I'll update as soon as I can...

In Hawaii

Poo: drinking juice from a coconut Aah the life...v

Back with us

Sakura: POO! YOU STUPID HAIRBALL! 


	5. It's My Life

**Sakura**: OMG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Junsui**: o.o;;

**Harushi**: omg, she's actually updating.

**Sakura**: Yes, I finally figured out how to start out the fic. Though right now as I am writing this, I can't decide whether or not to make this chap a songfic chap.

**Junsui**: I guess you'll find out later on in the fic? 

**Sakura**: Probably...

**Harushi**: Ne Saku-Chan were you scared when that Tropical Storm hit last week?

**Sakura**: NO SHIT WAS I SCARED!

**Junsui**: Girls, your getting off topic -.- ;;

**Sakura**: o.o;; Right...ahem... Well On wit da fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's My Life**

Skin touched skin as Kagome breathed in hot breaths as his hands roamed her petite body. She moaned loudly as he cupped her heat, inserting a finger. They kissed passionately and hungrily. As they parted lips Kagome stared into those eyes, oh, those golden eyes that stared at her in lust. Those golden eyes, that silvery-white hair. How she lusted after him... how she hated him.

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat. That dream, she had that dream again. Though it didn't go as far as it usually went, she had that dream. She sighed in deep anger as her thoughts went to him. Damn him to seventh level of hell, damn **HIM**!

Kagome looked around her room as she noticed that it was already morning. And damn did she have a headache. She looked around the room and noticed beer bottles scattered across the room. 'Damn, drank too much again.' she thought groggily. She staggered from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, almost tripping on the way there. Halfway there, she decided she was on break today and headed back to her bed to sleep.

'Aah, sleep goooooood' she thought happily as she laid back in bed. Kagome was about to fall asleep to head to the little world where you could drink all you wanted and never had a hangover, until the door to her bedroom proceeded to open in haste.

"Okaa-San! WAKE UP!" Megumi said happily.

"Not today baby, Momma has a headache and all I wanna do is SLEEP!" she groaned, putting the covers over her head.

"Another hangover, huh?" Megumi said cockily, seeing through her mother's disguise of changing her hangover to a headache.

"IT'S NOT A HANGOVER! IT'S A HEADACHE!" came Kagome's muffled reply.

"Okaa-San..." Megumi sighed. 'Sometimes I swear I'm the adult and she's the child...' she thought as she giggled at her thoughts.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her covers.

"Nothing Okaa-San, just please get cleaned up and come into the kitchen. I'll make some tea to let that 'headache' go away." she giggled as she headed out of the room.

"Fine!" Kagome muttered in defeat as she headed to the bathroom.

Megumi giggled as she heard her mother's reply as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Another day..." she said with a sigh. "Kit! Come 'er, boy!" she yelled as she looked around.

She heard a mewing sound from behind her as she turned around and smiled when she saw the family pet- Kit- a small brown fox.

"Ohayo, Kit." Megumi greeted cheerfully as she bent down and picked up the fox. "Are you hungry?" she asked him as she scratched his neck.

Kit licked her hand in response to her question and jump from her arms to his bowl.

"Yup, you're hungry." she smiled as she proceeded to feed him his breakfast.

"Honey, what's for breakfast?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen, all cleaned up.

"We're having bacon, eggs, and rice." Megumi answered as she headed to the cabinet for the pans.

"Really? Sugoi... " Kagome said as her stomach growled. "I'm going to go put some music on, okay?" she said as she headed to the living room.

Grabbing her CD's, she glanced through the stack to decide which to listen to. 'Aah, let's listen to them...' she thought as she took out her CD of Dir en Grey's album called 'Withering to Death'. Putting it on #3, the song, -Saku-, started.

**(A/N: Muahahaha! headbangs)**

_WHERE'S THE FORTUNATE FUTURE?  
WHERE DOES OUR FORTUNATE FUTURE COME?_

Kagome thought a little as that line was sung. 'Fortunate future eh? There was never anything fortunate for my future...' she thought bitterly. 'My future would have been better had I never fell down that damn well... but then again, I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't fall down that well...' she thought, smirking at the last of her thoughts.

_DICK MEN  
FUCK OFF FUCK OFF  
AND WIPE  
GET BACK MY MERRILY MEMORY_

_DICK MEN  
FUCK OFF FUCK OFF  
AND WIPE  
GET BACK MY MERRILY MEMORY_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at those lines. How ironic. This song reminded her so much of that bastard. That _damn_ bastard of a youkai! All the memories of back then were replaced with awful memories of **HIM**! She couldn't think of any happy memories- only memories filled with hate and sadness.

_WHERE'S THE FORTUNATE FUTURE?  
WHERE DOES OUR FORTUNATE FUTURE COME?_

_DICK MEN  
FUCK OFF FUCK OFF  
AND WIPE  
GET BACK MY MERRILY MEMORY_

_DICK MEN  
FUCK OFF FUCK OFF  
AND WIPE  
GET BACK MY MERRILY MEMORY_

Her thoughts became even bitterer as she thought more and more of him. Clenching her hands into a fist, she mentally cursed him for the millionth time. Cursed him into the seventh level of hell. He gave her this life. It's all his fault! It was all his fault she was a cutter. It was all his fault she was a druggie. It was all his fault she had no reason to live.

_UNDER THE SUN _

_azawaru kano you ni hakujitsu no moto sarakedashita no doka ni nagareru seki no kawa _

All those memories… Memories of **HIM**. Memories of all those who ridiculed her when she came back to her time, pregnant. Pregnant at such a young age. The disclosure of it all, it made her go crazy. It made her cut.

_shigai de kurutta yamamichi wo omaetachi wa warai aruiteiru mata te wo kake nobashi soshite yuri no hana ni gi ga muragaru_

But, a smile was brought to her face as she thought of all the good things that came out of her mating with him. Oh how she loved the thoughts that came to her head. The thought of corpses, oh yes corpses, of all those that died from her hands. Her smile grew wider as she imagined the moths gathering around those corpses as if they were lilies.

_UNDER THE SUN nani hitosu mo sukuenai hitotachi ni wa ryoute no naka hai to namida to kamoku wo... zankoku na made ni kau wa tsuki to taiyou ashita sae mo me wo fusaida seki hi ni tou wa kamoku to..." " _

She knew she couldn't redeem the sins she committed. But hell, she was happy - she didn't give a damn. Though she knew she would have ash, tears, and taciturnity on both her hands from the fact of not being able to redeem of her sins, she smirked. People would say it was a cruel thing to not have them being redeemed. Hell, what's cruel is if the sun and moon came together? She knew that even tomorrow looked away from her evil and coldness, but ooh… she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait on that red day. That red day, she finally found a way to kill him - To find a way to question herself, to question her taciturnity.

* * *

**Sakura**: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER!

**Harushi**: Saku-Chan seriously has no time to write out long chap's like she used to in all her old fics.

**Junsui**: Hai, you see she has to take care of her baby niece while her niece's mom works.

**Sakura**: But it doesn't matter sense I'm sure none of you want to hear about my excuses...

**Harushi**: But she did decide to turn this chap into a songfic.

**Junsui**: Hai and if your wondering about the translations to the song read the parts of Kagome in between the song. It somehow translates it.

**Sakura**: Hai, I tried to translate the song into the actual fic. And make sure you pay CLOSE attention to this chap. It's very important to the entire fic.

**Junsui**: But Saku-Chan has her problem fixed!

**Harushi**: She now knows how to start her chaps!

**Sakura**: And if you're all wondering...sigh yes Poo-chan is still on vacation -.- stupid fur ball... ;;;

**Harushi**: Remember always to review!


	6. Hint's And Clues

**Sakura**: Omg! I've been hit with inspiration!

**Junsui**: And this time she got it from something I'm sure none of you authors out there get it from.

**Harushi**: She got her inspiration from listening to techno music oO;;

**Sakura**: YES! TECHNO MUSIC! WOOOOOOOOO! raves

**Junsui**: oO;; just get on with the fic --;;

**Sakura**: HAI! continues to rave OH yeah! And EXCUSE ME VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING IN THIS CHAP! My beta reader is not always on, so yeah. ;;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hint's and clues.**

"Alright well momma's gotta go to work ok Megumi-Chan?" Kagome told her daughter as she applied a light coating of make-up on.

"Okie dokie Okaa-San! And I'll be at school!" she said as she smiled showing off her school uniform.

"Happy aren't we?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Of course Okaa-san, I'm getting an education!" she giggled.

"Well you get that education, don't be like momma, I never got to finish my school." Kagome told her.

"Really? Why Okaa-San?" she asked interested.

"Well, I got pregnant when I was 16, I had just entered highschool, and back then I got sick an awful lot. So when I was pregnant with you I missed even more school then when I was sick." she explained.

"Well, then why didn't you go back to school after you had me?" she asked feeling a bit guilty leaving her mother out of her education.

Kagome sighed as she caught her daughter's guilty expression. "Well honey, I didn't feel like staying behind with all those younger kid's while I was the oldest one there. Besides I wanted to stay home with you. You the apple of my eye." she said with a smile. "Even though I wanted to experience highschool, I decided that I would take care of you." she said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Okaa-san, I promise that I'll pass school and I'll live the highschool that you always wanted to experience!" she said proudly.

Kagome smiled proudly at her daughter. "Thank you, my little one." she said as she got up. "Now hurry, make sure Kit has enough food and water while were gone. And hurry or you'll be late!" she told her as she pushed her on her way towards the kitchen.

"Alright Okaa-san, how long are you going to be at work today though?" she asked before she completely left.

"I'll be working from 8 to 12 at night honey. Now when you get home, make sure you make your dinner, do your homework, and lock all the doors and windows." she chided as she pulled on her leather tight pants.

"Ok, Okaa-san." she nodded.

"And make sure not to open the door for any strangers." she said as she pulled on her black tank top.

"Yes, Okaa-San." she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"And also make sure that you-" she said but was stopped when Megumi finished her sentance.

"Set the traps in the back for any danger, and turn off all the gas and everything." she finished for her. "I know Okaa-san, you've told me the same thing for more than 3 years now everytime you go to work, and I go to school." she told her.

"I know dear, but I'm just trying to make sure your safe while I'm not here." she said as she looked around for her top hat. She smiled as she found it.

**(A/N: The top hat, think the madder hatter from Alice in Wonderland, except Kagome's hat is the color black)**

"Alright Okaa-san, well I'm off before they close the gates." she said as she ran to kitchen to check for Kit's provision's.

Kagome walked into towards the front door and saw her daughter heading the same way. "Alright sweetie are we ready to go?" Kagome asked her.

"Hai, well Okaa-san! Let's come both come back safely!" she smiled as they both walked out of the house hand in hand.

When they reached Kagome's bike the let go of each other. Megumi started walking on her way to school, and Kagome started her bike and was on her way to work.

**Someone's home**

She sighed as she readied herself for work. 'Aah damn another day of working' she cursed as she looked in the mirror and started to comb her hair.

"My lady." came a voice from the woman's door.

"Yes, Mikage?" the girl asked as she turned around and looked at the pale maid.

"My lady Kikyo, your breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the dining area." Mikage told her with a smile.

"Alright Mikage. I will be down shortly, I must finish getting ready for work." Kikyo replied as she put her long hair into a tight ponytail.

"Yes, my lady." she said as she bowed in respect and left the room closing the door.

Appling make-up to her pale face, Kikyo looked into her eye's. Those cold eye's, eye's that which have shown no more than hatred, sadness, and on occasion's happiness. Being the living dead and walking the earth for more than 500 years you would think she was able to experience and feel more emotions. But being she was recreated as a vengeful spirit, Kikyo could feel no more.

Kikyo headed to her giant walk-in closet and picked out a tight leather red skirt and a black blouse that had feather's at the end of the sleeves. After dressing she grabbed her knee high black high-heel boots. After looking herself over and nodding her head in approval she headed down to the kitchen. Today was gonna be a busy day, she could just feel it.

**And now with our investagator Inuyasha**

Damn he couldn't find A CLUE on how to find Kagome. He tried going to the shrine and sniffing around at night but found that Kagome's scent was more than a year old. And that the shrine looked as if no one lived there.

"Damn, it shouldn't be this hard ro find Kagome. I mean she's just one measly human! How hard can she be to find!" Inuyasha cursed as he tightend his hold on the steering wheel of the car. And idea then struck him.

Maybe it was time for him to see his old former enemy Kagura...With that thought Inuyasha started on his way towards the clubs.

**With Kagome...**

Parking her bike in her reserved spot Kagome made her way into the back of the building.

"About damn time you got here..." came a bitchy voice.

"And a good morning to you Kagura." Kagome smirked as Kagura stood in front of her.

"Kagome-chan, where were you last night?" Kagura asked in anger. "I tried calling you last night! I was very worried! When I called Megumi told me that you were intoxicated and yelling out incoherent things!" Kagura yelled at her in rage, her red eye's glareing dagger's into Kagome.

"Hey, calm down alright." Kagome said putting her hand's up in defense. "I had a really bad time last night after the concert." she said as she walked pass Kagura.

"Kagome, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Listen, you saved my life. I'm trying to save yours..." Kagura told her in anger.

"Calm down Kagura," Kagome said stopping. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm not going to get hurt." she said with a smile.

Kagura looked at her in anger. "Fine, see if I care!" she said as she ran in front of Kagome.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my reincarnation." came a voice behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to face Kikyo. With a smile she walked up to her. "Morning boss." Kagome said with a fake salute.

"What was that I heard about you being intoxicated last night?" Kikyo asked her with a angry concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I just had a little too much to drink was all..." she said sliding it off.

"Kagome, are you using drug's again?" Kikyo flat out asked.

Kagome's body went still for a split second, she smiled warmly at Kikyo. "No, never, not anymore. I swore back then that I would never do drug's again." she lied.

"Your gang is becoming more known around Tokyo. You better becareful, I don't want to loose one of my best dancer's." Kikyo told her as grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the club.

"Oi! Come on guy's! The club is gonna open up soon!" Kagura yelled at the two girl's.

"I still can't understand how you came to own a dance club..." Kagome said to Kikyo.

"Living for all these I find myself doing weirder thing's reincarnation." Kikyo said as she pushed Kagome into a cage.

"Ah man, I hate dancing in the cage!" Kagome whined.

"Too bad your going to." Kikyo said as she sent locked Kagome in. "Dance your best." she said as she headed over to the bar in which Kagura was in charge of.

"Kagura, where is Kana?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm here..." came a voice behind Kikyo.

Kikyo jumped a bit when Kana spoke from behind her. She turned to the girl. How the girl changed over the years. Though still wearing her baby blue color's she choose to wear a school type uniform with the same color's and her hair in two pig tails.

"Do you need me for anything?" Kana asked her as she looked at her boss with emotionless eye's.

"Yes, I want you two to watch over Kagome. Something seem's to be happening with her. I think she's been doing drug's again." Kikyo informed them.

"I know, I can smell it. And plus her body looks much weaker from when I last saw her." Kagura told them.

"Shall I keep watch over her through my mirror?" Kana asked quietly her voice void of emotion.

"Yes, do as you please. But make sure you watch over her. We do after all, owe her our lives." Kikyo said as she headed to the Dj stand.

"You heard the boss Kana." Kagura said, "Now hurry up club's 'bout to open." Kagura said as she finished wiping the bar table.

"Alright..." Kana said as she headed to the giant swing which she was to be swinging on today.

Kagome, that name struck a cord in all three of these former enimes. They could remember, remember the time Kagome had saved their lives. A time that was of course not to long ago.

**Flashback**

**(A/N: Sorry if this part is kinda confusing, tryin to let you know about the past of Kagura and Kana and Kikyo)**

It had more than 500 hundred years sense Naraku had went into hiding, hiding without his two lackey's, Kagura and Kana. And it had also been more than 500 years sense Kikyo had been walking the earth as a venegful soul.

And it was back then when the three girl's had met each other after all those years. They had been found, by a gang of demon's. The demon's of course were stronger than they, and wanted nothing but their soul's, bodies, and money.

But it had been then, when the demons were shot down by some unknown force.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friends..." came a familiar voice to the girl's.

The voice was old, old but familiar. The girl's looked up in a gasp. There stood before them was none other than Kagome. She stood there with one hand in her coat pocket and the other holding a wodden sword.

"Miko..." Kagura spoke in shock as she stared at the woman in front of her. She was different, very, but her aura it seemed the same.

"Boss?" said a blonde haired girl behind Kagome.

"Search the place. I want all the money and drug's you can find. And if you find anyone, kill 'em" Kagome told them with a sadistic smile.

"Reincarnation..." Kikyo said under her breath.

"Well, I never thought I would find any of you." Kagome said as she walked up to the girl's. "So what did you three do to get yourself's in this situation?" Kagome asked as she purified the demonic binding that bound the girl's.

"I didn't do anything!" Kikyo yelled at her.

"What are you still doing alive miko?" Kagura asked her in an angered confusion.

"The miko, she travel's through time..." Kana spoke quietly.

"What are you doing in a gang? And as the boss of a gang! Don't you have any respect of being a miko?" Kikyo asked her in anger.

"Urusei..." Kagome said with a sigh. "Listen the Kagome you all knew 500 years ago is no longer alive. I am the new Kagome, Kagome leader of the suicide gang." she boosted.

"Sister, we are indebted to her..." Kana told her.

"Aah, I guess you three are." Kagome laughed.

"What?" Kikyo screeched. "I am indebted to my reincarnation?" Kikyo questioned angrily.

Kagura thought for a minute, this woman, Kagome, she had put her out of her misery when she dissappeared. For when she had dissappeared Naraku also. Leaving everything, her heart included. Kagura knew she owed the miko her life.

"Alright, I am indebted to you. I may not like it, but you have saved my life more than once." Kagura spat out.

"Really now?" Kagome questioned as she arched an eyebrow. "What about you Kikyo?" she asked the indead priestess.

Kikyo growled out her answer.

"I really didn't want to do this." Kagome sighed as she reached behind her and pulled out her gun. She placed her gun on Kikyo's head. "Kikyo, I will tell you this and this is the last time I ever do." she said as she cocked her gun. "When I do something for someone, I fully intend them to pay me back." she said ready to shoot. "So your answer?" she asked smoothly.

Kikyo stared at the girl in horror, this seriously was not the silly little girl she saw in the past that tagged behind her Inuyasha. This was a completely different woman, and this woman was serious. She gulped. Nodding her head timidly she kept her eye's on Kagome's.

Kagome smiled a sweet smile. "Alrighty then." she said putting her gun away. "You three are to come home with me, I will show you what you will be doing to pay your debt." she smiled as her gang started coming towards her.

"Boss, we've got the drug's and the money." a red head told her.

"Okie dokie, alright everyone pack up we're leaving!" she called out as she gave the three girl's her address, smiling she left with her gang.

**End flashback**

That was three years ago, and it was three years ago that they met their debt. The job? It was to watch out for Kagome's daughter.

Kana was shocked to see that the miko had a daughter. But was even more shocked that she knew of her mother's nightly activites and had no problem with it.

Kana sighed and readied herself. The club was going to open up at any minute.

**(V)(i)(s)(u)(a)(l)()(k)(e)(i)()(&)()(J)(r)(o)(c)(k)()(f)(o)(r)(e)(v)(e)(r)**

**Sakura**: Woo, long chap this time soooo happy. For those of you who don't know, in Japan they have clubs that go on all night, then they have clubs that go on ALL day. Kikyo owns a day club!

**Junsui**: oO;; So Saku-Chan when are we gonna really find out who Megumi's dad is?

**Harushi**: Some of you may not know, and some of you say it's Sesshomaru.

**Sakura**: But, I want you guys to keep guessing

**Junsui**: Thats...just...evil...

**Harushi**: INVADER ZIM! o !

**Sakura**: o.o;; Well anyways, I would like to tell you readers out there something. I know my work isn't the best, and that my grammer and spelling is not always correct. But please Do not rub it in my face about how much is misspelled and the incorrectedness of the grammer. I know that it's not prefect. If you understand it, it's good.

**Junsui**: o.O;; Saku-Chan is very sensetive when people try to tell her stuff like that.

**Harushi**: Hai, but we aren't tryin to say that you shouldn't send her reviews that tell her to tighten up on the stuff.

**Sakura**: Just that if you have something to say to me, don't make it sound bitchy and like you know everything. The one that left the review about the grammer and crap, I'm not putting this towards you, I'm just letting EVERYONE know. I'm trying very hard to write clean chaps.

**Poo**: I'M BACK! REVIEWS!


	7. HAHAHAHAHA! Authors Note

**Sakura**: Hahahahahahaha! Gomen everyone this isn't an update. Just something I found hilarious of.

**Junsui**: Someone sent Saku-chan a funny review.

**Harushi**: Though from their point of view I don't think it was supposed to be a regular review.

**Sakura**: Here's the review:

chihiru hates copying losers  
2005-06-23  
ch 1, anon.

Copying off of Fruits Basket isn't good, sweetheart.

**Sakura**: XD! I find that hilarious. Funny, if you actually read the story and paid ATTENTION then you would know I only got the idea of Kagome bein in a gang and her daughter's innocent's.

**Junsui**: It's not copying.

**Harushi**: oO;; And didn't Saku-Chan say at the begining she got SOME of the idea for the story from Fruits Basket.

**Poo**: So you shouldn't say stuff like that unless you know what your saying. Thus making you sound incredibly STUPID.

**Sakura**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Baka...

**Junsui**: _Stupid people are often blissfully unaware of how stupid they really are_...

**Harushi**: And honey, this is a FANFIC! So we have to use and copy the characters from the Anime for the FANFIC. oO how dense can you be?

**Sakura**: XD! Anyways to my readers who actually take the time to read my fic. The next chap should be up early next week or if were lucky either on sunday night or Monday morning v


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**omg, everyone I am sooooooo sorry for not updateing like I said I would. You see there have been LOADS of problems. Problem #1.**

**All my files were deleted off my comp and i have no way of getting them back.**

**problem #2**

**Were I live were about to get hit by a hurricane, so that means i'll probably out of power for a while.**

**those are the two main problems. So everyone your going to have to wait a while loner for some chapters.**


	9. Friends

**Sakura**: ...honestly...folks, come on? I know I'm going slow with the story...and I don't update as often...But I do try...

**Harushi**: Hai, and with all these storms and hurricanes hittin us down here it's kinda hard...

**Junsui**: Yeah, with the power goin out a lot...

**Poo**: You don't even live here in florida anymore Jun-Chan...

**Junsui**: Urusai...--;;

**Sakura**: Well, this chapter is going to be SHORT!

**Harushi**: Why you ask? Why would she give you such a short chapter when you've all been waiting so long for another chapter?

**Junsui**: ...Because...

**Poo**: ...I'm not doing my job :3...

**Sakura**: ...NOT SHIT!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friends**

Megumi walked happily down the street towards school, quietly humming to herself. She was content, happy with life. One would probably faint if they found what her mom did for work though.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Megumi Higurashi..." came a taunting voice ahead of Megumi.

Megumi looked up to see a young blonde headed girl around her age smirking at her with other girls around her.

"Ohayo...Mika-chan" Megumi said with a smile.

"Why do you come to school? Your just gonna end up like your mom. A crackhead and a slut." Mika laughed as the other girls joined her.

"Okaa-san is not a slut! Nor a crackhead!" Megumi said angrily.

"And who are you to say she isn't?" Mika yelled at her, "Your mom's in a gang, and everyone knows that woman who are in gangs are drugies and whores!" she grinned.

"If Megumi said her mom's not a or a drugie, then she's not." came a annoyed voice behind Mika.

The girls turned around to come face to face with a girl looking about 2 years older than them. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long black skirt and a pink blouse.

Megumi gasped happily as she ran up to the girl. "Suzume-chan!" she yelled happily as she englufed the girl in a hug.

"Ohayo Megumi-chan." she smiled, she then turned her attention back to the group of girls. "Now, are you going to leave Megumi alone? Or am I going to have to make you?" she asked tightening her fist.

"We'll leave!" Mika said running away with the group of girls.

"Arigatoo, Suzume-chan!" Megumi smiled as she looked up at her older friend.

"Hey, no problem. Your my friend, thats what friends are for." Suzume laughed.

"Hey Suzume! What the heck do you think your doing leaving me behind!" came a boy's voice as he ran up to the two girl's. He looked exactly like Suzume except his hair was a bit shorter. He wore black pants and a purple turtle neck sweater.

"Well, you were pretty slow." Suzume said to him.

"Ohayo, Ryuichi-san..." Megumi said shyly as she bowed at him.

"Ohayo, Megumi-chan." Ryuichi greeted to the younger girl.

"Where are you heading?" Megumi asked as she tilted her head.

"School." she answered with a smile.

"That's where we're suppose to be heading..." Ryuichi said as he glanced over at Suzume.

"I don't feel like going to school today." Suzume said as she sighed in annoyance.

"Suzume-chan! School is very important! You have to!" Megumi said in shock.

"Thats what I told her but she says she wants to hang out around town." Ryuichi whined.

"Whats the point in going to school? It's no fun there." she told them.

"I'm going to school for mother..." Megumi said as she put her head down."Mother never got to experience school life because she was pregnant with me. So I'm going to school so I can experience that school life that she never got a chance to." she said all determined like.

"Kagome-san never got to experience school?" Suzume said quietly.

'Well, atleast maybe this will get her to go to school. I mean Kagome-san IS Suzume's hero.' Ryuichi sighed.

Suzume turned and started walking away from them.

"Suzume! Where are you going!" Ryuichi asked.

"School! Now hurry before they close the gates!" she yelled back at them.

Megumi smiled happily as she and Ryuichi ran to catch up with her.

* * *

**Sakura**: I told you it was gonna be short o.O;;

**Junsui**: I bet you folks can't guess who those kids are.

**Harushi**: GUESSS!

**Poo**: Poo!

**Sakura**: Poo...You will remove yourself from my sight unless you want to become dead...

**Poo**: Poo?

**Junsui**: o.o;; Saku-chan is mad!

**Harushi**: REVIEW!


	10. Questions

Sakura: O.O What this!!?

Junsui: OMG! Saku-chan is updating!!!

Harushi: IT'S A MIRALCE!!!!!!!

Poo: Poo!!! .

Sakura: oO;; No thanks to you Poo...Saku-chan is getting inspiration from other things XP.

Poo: Your gonna disown Poo??? TT

Sakura: Mabeh...

Junsui: o.O;; You guys have a weird relationship...

Sakura: I wonder how many people I got into Dir en grey oo;;

Harushi: FWEE!!!! Some of you were right with the guessing of Suzume and Ryuichi...Some of you weren't!!!!

Sakura: You'll have to find out later who they are XP.

Junsui: Let's get on with the fic!!!

All: HAI!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Questions.

Inuyasha sighed as he headed towards a familiar day-club. "Well, if there's anyone who know's anything about finding someone, it's Kagura..." he said to himself.

After parking his car he headed towards the front of the long line of awaiting people. Walking up to the guard, he stared at him and walked in.

The club was dark with assorted color's of strode lights and loud music. Sweat could be smelled that was rather disgusting to Inuyasha. Walking downstairs he headed towards the the bar. Finding himself a seat he awaited the bartender.

"What'll it be?" A familiar female voice asked.

"I think I'll have some information..." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh? Well, sorry to say. But I'm not allowed to talk to custmors like that." she replied as she readied to turn.

"Wait...Kagura." Inuyasha called, "He's started the search. He wants to find Kagome." was all he said.

Kagura was silent, "I have no clue what you are talking about." she told him as she collected bottels.

"Don't bullshit Kagura, you know what I'm talking about." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Listen I'm trying to work. I'm sorry but I have no information for you. AT ALL" She said as she slammed a bottle of bear down infront of Inuyasha.

"Bitch. You'll tell me something! Whether you fucking like it or not!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he stood and stomped out of the club angrily.

Kagura sighed as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing a few numbers she put the phone to her ear. "You've got trouble. Your being looked for, trying laying low for a bit." she said then hung her cell up. "I hope Kagome knows what she's getting herself into" she sighed.

Sakura: End chapter.

Junsui: Short chapter

Sakura: But thats all you get! I'm not really into Inuyasha the anime itself but reading is always encouraged for me.

Junsui: aah you dont have alot of time do yoU?

Sakura: No, not really with the online manga going on and I have finals next week xx. But just one more week of school and it'll be summer for me:D

Poo: POO!!:3


End file.
